The National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) serves as the lead agency for the National Children's Study (NCS or Study), a longitudinal cohort study that will examine the effects of environmental influences on the health and development of children. Environment is broadly defmed to include biological, physical, chemical, and sociaVcultural influences on children's health and development. Children will be followed longitudinally. The goal of the Study is to provide information that will ultimately lead to improvements in the health, development, and well being of children. Additional background about the Study is available on the Study's Website (www.nationalchildrensstudy.gov ).